ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Human (Classic)
Humans (short for Homo sapiens in modern biology) are the main inhabitants of Earth and Ledgerdomain. Powers and Abilities Kevin explains that some humans that look normal may be part alien. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are actually pretty common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of Plumbers. Humans are one of the few known species that can perform magic. As the attributes of humans are well-balanced mentally and physically, they are able to survive in almost every kind of environment. This also negates the weaknesses of alien hybrids, who are half human. For example, Ester, who is half Kraaho and half human, does not have the weakness of feeling cold in the Earth's temperatures. As seen throughout the series, humans are excellent climbers, shown to be able to climb almost anything. Humans are very adaptable both mentally and physically, been able to adapt to enviroment changes quickly and figure out how to deal with unexpected and stressful situations better than most species (as demonstrated many times throughout Ben 10: Omniverse, when Ben can easily figure out what to do and what is going on, while Rook remains highly confused). Weaknesses Compared to most alien species, humans are about average or below average in almost every mental and physical aspect, making them easy to beat. Humans are vulnerable to DNA-targeting weaponary, due to the fact that their DNA only varies by less than 1% from person to person. Any strength humans have usually comes from their numbers, making them highly vulnerable when alone. Notable Humans *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000 Timeline) **Ben 10,000 (Alternate Ultimate Alien Timeline) **Ben 23 (Ben's 23 Dimension Counterpart) *Julie Yamamoto *Sandra Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Paradox *Charmcaster *Hex *Vera Tennyson *J.T. *Cash Murray *Aloysius Animo *Driscoll (deceased) *Eunice (artificial) *Sir George (deceased) *Kenneth Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Mr. Webb *Ignacius Baumann *Sir Morton *Mandy *Andy *Victor Validus (deceased) *Patrick (deceased) *Urian (deceased) *Enoch (deceased) *Foreverduke838 (deceased) *Sir Dagonet (deceased) *Squire (deceased) *Sir Cyrus (deceased) *Winston (deceased) *Carl Nesmith *Liu *Laurence Wainright *Harold *Mildred *Dr. Shueman *Larry *Jeff *Simons *Bart *Brad *Gilbert *Earl *Jamie *Joan Maplewood *Todd Maplewood *Jennifer Nocturne *Billy Billions *Kai Green *Wes Green *Nyancy Chan *Fistrick *Corvo *Madison *Molly Gunther *Hoodlum *Bill Gacks *Lieutenant Steel *Twin Knights *Natalie Alvarez *Rebecca Holiday *Mrs. Fang *Sensei *Sparring Partner *Exasperated Guy *Helen Wheels (formerly) *Alan Albright (formerly) *Manny Armstrong (formerly) *Pierce Wheels (formerly) *Proctor Servantis (formerly) *Ragnarok (formerly) *Swift (formerly) *Unnamed Rooter (formerly) *Phil (formerly) *Will Harangue (formerly) *Joseph Chadwick (formerly) *Zombozo (formerly) *Elena Validus (formerly) Notable Human Hybrids *Gwen Tennyson (Human/Anodite) **Gwendolyn Tennyson (Human/Anodite) (Ben 10,000 Timeline) *Kevin Levin (½ Human ½ Osmosian) **Kevin 11 (1/11 Human 10/11 various) **Kevin Levin (during his second mutation) (½ Human ½ altered Osmosian) **Ultimate Kevin (part Human, part various) **Kevin 11,000 (1/11,000 Human; alternate timeline) *Manny Armstrong (½ Human ½ Tetramand) *Helen Wheels (½Human ½ Kineceleran) *Pierce (½ Human ½ Unknown; deceased) *Alan Albright (½ Human ½ Pyronite) *Proctor Servantis (½ Human ½ Cerebrocrustacean) *Swift (½ Human ½ Aerophibian) *Unnamed Rooter (½ Human ½ Prypiatosian-B) *Ragnarok (½ Human ½ Unknown) *Nanomech (Human/Nanochip hybrid) *Ester (½ Human ½ Kraaho) *Will Harangue (Human/Unknown) *Phil (Human/Terroranchula hybrid) *Elena Validus (½ Human ½ Nanochip) *Joseph Chadwick (Human/Gorilla-Like Alien Hybrid) *Porcupine (½ Human ½ Unknown species) *Gaterboy (½ Human ½ Unknown species) Evolved Humans Powers and Abilities Evolved Humans are smarter than average, as shown in The Eggman Cometh. Notable Evolved Humans *Ultimate Ben (the Ultimatrix's evolved human) *Sherriff of Bellwood Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **If an alien were to use the Omnitrix to transform into a human, he/she would most likely resemble Ben due to his connection to the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/372552838464695759 **Humans are not considered very intelligent.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/391753675766254799 **Other than Max, humans are considered an insignificant race from an unfashionable western spiral arm of the galaxy.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/402313855201461907 *According to Tetrax, humans are considered "a delicacy" among other species. References Category:Humans Category:Sapient Species Category:Species